1. Field Of Invention
The present invention generally concerns an implement starting system and more specifically concerns a sequential starting system for use on electrically powered lawn and garden implements.
2. Prior Art
Lawn and garden implements, such as lawnmowers, which are self-propelled or which include an otherwise integrated power plant are generally powered by small internal combustion engines or electrical motors. The implements are energized by action of an operator and generally continue to run until the operator acts to stop the implement. Various systems have been designed and developed to prevent accidental or inadvertent energization of the implement. Some of these systems also includes features which will automatically stop the implement when the operator relinquishes control or otherwise leaves a normal control position at the implement.
The salient features of the various systems have included such items as dead man controls and interlock starting systems. Dead man controls generally serve to de-energize the system when the operator releases, for any reason, the handle or trigger which controls energization of the lawnmower. Interlock systems, on the other hand, are provided to prevent accidental energization of the mower by requiring certain affirmative acts by the operator before the mower can be started.
Representative examples of starting systems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,603,065, issued to Weber on Sept. 7, 1971, and 3,230,695, issued to West on Jan. 25, 1966. Weber, 3,603,065, describes a reel-type mower having a cam safe switch actuator system for selectively preventing actuation of the switch and energization of the system. In West, 3,230,695, a lawnmower is described which includes a dead man type handle and a dual switch starting mechanism.
The present invention is an improvement in such lawnmower starting systems.